1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a forging machine comprising two forging punches acting against each other and longitudinally guided in a machine frame, which forging punches each have separate stroke drives and stroke position adjusting means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To increase the forging range of a forging machine while maintaining a tool set, and to be able to use relatively simple forging tools with a long service life, it has already been proposed to employ radial forging machines with intermeshing hammers, for which purpose, however, the tools mounted at the end face on the four forging punches acting against each other must be adjusted transverse to the effective direction in the forging plane, so that they do not hit each other during forging, but can move past each other and can comprehensively forge the cross-section of the forging material. To this end, as shown in DE 1,908,362 A or EP 0,236,589 A, the forging punches are swivelled about an axis parallel to the forging axis during the working stroke, so that the forging force applied by means of a fixedly mounted or likewise pivotally supported hydraulic stroke drive can be transferred via a joint or the like, and in addition a rolling movement is forcedly superimposed on the pure stroke movement.
In addition, there are also radial forging machines, which have forging punches with transversely movable forging tools, so that there is no swivel movement of the forging punches, but the transverse adjustment of the tool is susceptible to failure and wear as a result of its location in the vicinity of the scale of the forging material. The transverse movement of the hammers is effected only during idling, and there cannot be achieved a rolling effect, even if it is possibly desired.